


Parrish can't say no to bets

by pynch_me_in_the_face



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch_me_in_the_face/pseuds/pynch_me_in_the_face
Summary: Parrish can't say no to bets and Ronan just makes it worse.Or better depending on how you look at it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Heeeeey Lynch!”, a voice drawled from behind. 

Ronan didn't bother to check who it was. Usually the other raven boys would give up and go away if he didn't answer. He didn't even have to stare at them anymore. Most of them had already learned to stay away from him. He sighed and leaned on Gansey’s old shitbox of a car, waiting for the prince himself to get out and drive them to where they needed to explore next. He started to get annoyed that he hadn't driven to school himself, or better yet, just skipped the whole shitshow. Who the fuck even liked school? 

Speaking of the devil. Wasn't that Parrish coming to stand right in front of him? Adam Parrish, the sarcastic kid with the best grades in Aglionby, except for in Latin. Ronan snickered internally, he liked being better than the best in a subject. Especially when it was such a hard working kid like Parrish.

“Heeey”, Adam said a bit awkward scratching his chin awkwardly.

Ronan only quirked an eyebrow in question. They had never spoken before. Shure he knew who Parrish was, but that was because everyone knew. Or so he told himself.

“So, umm, a bunch of douchebags just bet me 100 dollars that I wouldn't have the balls to ask you out. So I was wondering if you want to go out and spend all their money at the dollar store or somethin’ to piss them off? I think they thought I was straight and wouldn't do it, but I'm rooting for both teams ya know, and it would be fun to stick it in their faces for a change. It can be totally a friend thing, you're probably straight as an arrow and shit, but it would be a little pathetic to go out and use all that money by myself..” Adam stopped suddenly, and Ronan could see that the tips of his ears started to turn red.

“What the fuck Parrish?!”, Ronan didn't know what to say. Here his crush for the past few months stood in front of him and told him that he liked guys. Like actually LIKED GUYS! And to top it all off, he had kind of asked him out. He felt a bit overwhelmed, but tried not to show it.

“Uhm.. So what do you say?”, Adam asked nervously.

“Hmm.. Let me think. How ‘bout no?”, Ronan said and cringed internally. Why didn't he just say yes? “I’m a fucking classy bitch Parrish, and deserve to get asked out properly”, he added, and oh my god how did he just manage to make it all worse?

“Just so you know, I’ll take that as a challenge Lynch”, Adam smiled confidently before turning around and walking away. “See you later”, he called over his shoulder, and Ronan could swear he heard a snicker. 

“Fuuuck”, he swore under his breath. He didn't know how this was going to end, but a little part of him was looking forward to see what was gonnaing to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam knew that he wasn't going to like the following conversation when he saw the boys standing in a circle, they were laughing obnoxiously and egging each other on.

He was trying to sneak past them so he could get to his bike when they blocked his path. There was five of them, Adam thought at least one of them was called Brad or Brett or Brendan or something rich parents liked calling their children. It wasn't any of the boys he thought, or had ambitions to rub elbows with later in life, so he hadn't even bothered to learn their names.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't our boy Parrish. Why the rush? You don't have time to hang out with your best buddies?” Shoulders tense, gritting his teeth, Adam knows he won't like where this is going.

 

Adam chose the seat in front of Lynch in Latin the next day. Usually he would sit up front because of his deaf ear, but today he was a man on a mission. He had scraped his mind for ideas of how to get Lynch to agree to go out with him, even if it was just as friends. His first thought had been flowers, which he had quickly dropped. It was too cheesy, and he didn't really want to use his money on something Lynch probably just would throw away anyways. 

Adam ruffled through his backpack until he found what he was looking for. He suddenly got really nervous. He didn't know how Ronan would take it, but he hoped that he wouldn't get mad. Worst case, he could just say that it was a joke, even though he didn't want Ronan to think that it was. He really hoped that this would go his way for once. 

 

Parrish sat down in front of him, which was unusual, but he tried not to show how curious he was. He hadn't told Gansey about their talk in the school parking lot the day before, but now he was starting to think maybe he should have. Or maybe it would be more fun to see how Gansey would react if Parrish was going to do something really embarrassing to himself. The thought made Ronan smirk as he crossed his long legs and leaned back on the hard chair. 

After a few minutes Adam turned around on his chair to face him, blushing a little. Ronan raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“Lynch,” Adam said.

He could see Gansey blinking confused beside him, before plastering on a polite politicians smile instead.

“Parrish,” Ronan answered. The teacher was late today, they should have started already, Ronan didn't care at all. 

“I wrote you a poem,” Adam blurted, his cheeks got even redder but his gaze didn't waver.

“You what?”

“I wrote you a poem Lynch. No need to get your panties in a twist. You said you were a classy lady, or if I remember correctly, a fucking classy lady,” Adam said and slipped a folded up paper onto Ronan's desk just as their teacher rushed into the room and demanded everyone settle down and face the front of the room.

Ronan didn't want to look at the paper, a fucking poem from Adam Parrish(!), while in class, so he slipped it into his backpack and scowled at anyone that dared to look at him. He met Gansey’s questioning eyes but just shrugged and looked away. Hopefully nobody had noticed the tips of his ears getting pink. If anyone asked he would blame it on the faulty heating system in the pig. Noah would sometimes have fun with turning it on full blast in the middle of summer, and then refusing to fix it again for days. 

After class Parrish disappeared, so Ronan went to the bathroom to look at the note without anyone staring. 

 

Adam turned around when the teacher entered the room, and froze. Had he just given Ronan Lynch a poem? The guy that didn't just look like he wanted to murder anyone that got in his way, but also like he probably could achieve that goal if he really wanted to. What the hell is wrong with you Parrish? He scolded himself. If he could get out of class without getting murdered, he would take it as a miracle. Not that he was scared of the guy, but Adam had learned from his father that he could never really know how someone would react, even if he thought he knew them inside out. 

The rest of class went by in a blur. Adam carefully wrote down everything the teacher wrote on the board, but he didn't register the meaning behind them. He would have to look over his notes later when Ronan Lynch wasn't within touching distance. It was distracting. 

When class was dismissed, Adam rushed to get his things together, before hastily making his way out of the classroom, escaping before anyone else. He rushed to the closest bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls.

Adam wanted to sink down to the floor, but one glance down on the dirty floor quickly got him to reconsider. He settled with sitting on the closed toilet lid, drawing up his feet, and slowly got his breathing under control.

A sudden bang of doors made him jump and almost fall off the toilet.

 

Ronan rushed into one of the bathrooms stalls and tore up the zipper of his backpack which almost ended up in the toilet. His heart was pounding. He told himself he shouldn't be nervous, it was probably just a cheesy poem copied from a book. But deep down he didn't think Parrish was that kind of a person. Or so he hoped.

Slowly he opened the folded paper and snickered when he saw its contents. 

“Fucking Parrish,” he said to himself smirking. 

“Shit,” he heard followed by a crash. Ronan rushed out of the stall to check what had happened. 

“The fuck?” Ronan said. 

“Oh, heeeey, it’s you,” Adam said scratching his neck and looking away. He was crouching next to a toilet, trying to gather up pens and papers spilling out of a backpack on the floor. 

“I just read your poem,” Ronan blurted.

“Oh shit, you did?” Adam blushed, still looking away. Ronan surprised himself with how much he liked the color that spread under the freckles and tan skin.

“Yeah,” Ronan said. “Is it like, all the swear words you know Parrish?” He asked. He found that he liked making Adam squirm.

“Well, yeah, actually.” Adam paused. “Or all the ones I could remember last night, I probably forgot some.” Adam finished pushing the papers into his backpack, and straightened out his long legs so he was standing in front of Ronan.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, just doing this for fun! I wrote this a year ago so it's a bit cringy hah!


End file.
